Dios o demonio
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Unos meses antes de la fecha en que su muerte está planificada, Iris necesita mantener una conversación con Savitar.


**NOTA: Por si alguien que no sea del fandom quiere leer esto, dejo un par de aclaraciones sobre la trama de la serie (esto es principalmente para una amiga, que a veces lee cosas fuera de sus fandoms jaja) **

**SPOILERS de la tercera temporada de The Flash:**

\- Barry Allen es Flash, el hombre más rápido del mundo. Entre sus habilidades se encuentra correr tan rápido que puede viajar en el tiempo y crear "copias" de sí mismo (dos "yo" habitan en el mismo tiempo, como superpuestos).

\- Iris es la novia de Barry (se conocen desde pequeños).

\- Savitar es el villano de la tercera temporada, que viene del futuro. Amenaza con que matará a Iris el 23 de mayo (todos intentan detenerlo, pero parece escrito en piedra).

\- Con el correr de los capítulos se revela que Savitar es una versión futura de Barry. Una copia que él mismo creó con la intención de matar a Savitar (Barry crea una copia de sí mismo para matar a Savitar, y esa copia termina volviéndose Savitar). Luego, esa copia es puesta en una prisión (de estilo muy tortuoso), pero se escapa, viaja al pasado y mata a Iris haciendo que Barry haga copias para matarlo, y así sucesivamente (es un ciclo sin fin). En este punto de la serie, Iris y Savitar nunca han hablado.

**Dios o demonio**

-Hola -la voz de Iris sobresaltó a Savitar, que volteó para encararla. Su traje de metal y luces azules se veía amenazador e imponente, pero ella estaba preparada para eso. Sabía que podría manejarlo. Se había levantado durante la madrugada, dejándole una nota a Barry, diciéndole que se quedara tranquilo y que volvería pronto. Él no recordaría nada de esto. Jamás le contaría lo que haría, lo que necesitaba hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -la voz profunda y metálica la sacó de sus cavilaciones, pero no respondió de inmediato, solo miró alrededor, buscando a Caitlin. No podía verla por ninguna parte.

-Necesitaba verte. Hablar contigo.

-No puedes convencerme de que me detenga. Morirás en dos meses, como siempre sucede.

-Lo sé. No vengo para eso.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que buscas? Si crees que puedes tenderme una trampa, te equivocas -ella negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sé lo que sucederá -su voz sonó firme-. Barry intenta evitarlo, y realmente no puedo culparlo… pero yo sé que en cierta forma, ya sucedió. Solo necesito hablar contigo. Y preferiría hacerlo cara a cara.

Un momento de silencio siguió a sus palabras, hasta que un ruido metálico la sobresaltó. Savitar apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo con lentitud, y luego el traje se abrió para dejar salir a su ocupante.

El parecido con Barry no fue lo que la perturbó, sino el dolor en sus ojos, y la cicatriz que abarcaba la mitad derecha de su rostro. Él solo la miró por un segundo, y luego apartó la mirada hacia un lado, intentando ocultar su herida, aquella que llevaba tanto tiempo en sus facciones, aquella que le recordaba que él no era Barry, que sus propios recuerdos no le pertenecían. De alguna forma se sentía desnudo sin su traje, vulnerable y expuesto.

-Hola -repitió ella con un tono suave que perforó en el roto corazón del hombre que tenía delante. Jamás pensó que volvería a dirigirse a él como lo estaba haciendo ahora. No recordaba que ella hubiera ido a visitarlo, ni sabía la razón por la que estaba cometiendo una locura como esa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue su voz la que pronunció las palabras-. No recuerdo que le hayas dicho a Barry que vendrías -el ceño de la mujer se frunció.

-¿Recuerdas las conversaciones que tengo con Barry?

Cuando respondió, su tono vagaba entre la nostalgia y el rencor.

-Lo recuerdo todo -susurró, dando unos pasos por el lugar, alejándose de ella e internándose un poco más en la oscuridad. Un nudo se anidaba en las gargantas de ambos, pero ella logró hablar a través del suyo.

-Entonces recuerdas que jamás te haría daño. No intento tenderte una trampa o escapar de lo que sucederá. Solo quiero hablar contigo. Me lo debes, eres quien va a matarme, algo me dice que al menos merezco que me concedas una conversación ¿no lo crees? -su tono era una pobre imitación de aquel que usaba al hablar en broma.

-¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que arriesgaras tu vida al venir aquí?

-No creo que esté arriesgando mi vida. No aquí. No hoy.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -su voz era más suave ahora. Jamás podría haber imaginado que aún podía crear nuevos recuerdos con Iris. Recuerdos en los que ella se acercaba a él por su voluntad, en los que le hablaba tranquilamente, como si él jamás se hubiese convertido en un monstruo.

-Si aún queda algo en ti de la forma en que solías mirarme, de la manera en la que me amabas… no puedo pensar que querrías lastimarme. Lo he intentado. He querido convencerme a mí misma de que perdiste tu humanidad, de que ya no eres el hombre del que me enamoré. Pero luego pienso en ti, y en la forma en la que me siento cuando me abrazas, y en la manera en que me miras cuando despiertas junto a mí por la mañana… Y simplemente no puedo creer que harías algo así por gusto, por decisión propia.

-Yo no soy ese hombre.

El silencio se prolongó entre ellos una vez más, mientras él luchaba por encontrar la manera de mantenerse firme, y ella intentaba encontrar una forma de romper su fachada y llegar a su interior.

-Te dejé una nota. Diciéndote que no te preocuparas, que volvería pronto -soltó ella cuando el silencio se volvió ensordecedor.

-Tampoco recuerdo eso -susurró, agradeciendo el cambio de tema y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá regrese antes de que la veas. Quizá nunca sepas que me fui.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Iris? -estaba intentando que su voz sonara un poco más fría, un poco más despiadada, como si ella estuviera molestándolo. No podía permitir que ella supiera la verdad. Sería más fácil para ella pensar que la mataría un monstruo sin alma, en lugar de un hombre que la había amado durante milenios. No podía permitir que lo atrapara con la guardia baja.

Su tono hizo que el carácter combativo en ella, que él conocía tan bien, saliera a la luz. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar, su voz no fue suave y su calma se agitó, como una tormenta esperando a suceder.

-Deja de hablarme como si fuera tu enemiga. No lo soy. Cuando fuiste creado, yo había muerto hacía años. Yo no te rechacé. Yo no te dije que te marcharas.

Con su pequeño exabrupto, Iris pensó que él se iría. Que comprendería que no había razón para tratar con ella, y que simplemente la dejaría sola, hablando con la nada… Pero no fue así. Las siguientes palabras la sorprendieron y complacieron más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

-Lo siento -se trató apenas de un susurro, y ella sabía que él solo se disculpaba por su tono, y no por sus acciones… Pero aún así, una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se asomó por los carnosos labios.

-¿Quieres decirme a qué viniste… Por favor? -Iris sintió su sonrisa extenderse por su rostro mientras una calidez familiar inundaba su pecho. Demoró un momento en responder.

-Hoy es 19 de marzo. No quería que pasaras un cumpleaños solo -confesó en voz baja, temerosa una vez más de que él desapareciera de un momento al otro-. No quería que lo pasaras sin alguien que te quisiera, a tu lado -él negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a alejarse, pero ella se acercó un poco y comenzó a hablar rápidamente-. Espera, por favor, no te marches. Tengo algo que quiero darte.

Los pies del hombre se plantaron en el piso, dándole la espalda. Ella sacó un muffin de paquete individual que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo abrió mientras él volteaba para mirarla. Buscó en su otro bolsillo por una pequeña vela de cumpleaños y un encendedor. Se concentró en la tarea por unos cuantos segundos, en los que no vio la sonrisa de pena que se asomaba por el rostro del hombre que alguna vez había considerado un monstruo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, la sombra de la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios.

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó con su voz ligeramente más áspera que de costumbre. Ella asintió con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

-Sé que voy a… marcharme en unas semanas. Que todo terminará para mí. Pero acabo de comprender que tú puedes tener un poco de tiempo extra. Luego de que me hayas perdido. Luego de todo aquello por lo que has tenido que pasar. Un cumpleaños más. Solo quería eso. Darte unos minutos de tiempo extra. Es mi regalo para ti.

-No soy él, Iris -susurró con la voz estrangulada.

-Lo eres para mí. Pero no te preocupes, nadie tiene que saberlo. Nadie tiene que enterarse de que aún eres tú ahí dentro. Nadie más que yo tiene que saber que aún te gustan los cupcakes de chispas de chocolate, o que aún esperas a pedir tus deseos antes de apagar las velas.

Una mueca se asomó por su rostro. Quizá era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podría conseguir.

-Recuerdo esta noche. Recuerdo que hiciste esto mismo por él.

-Por ti -corrigió ella con un tono suave, pero él no la corrigió de nuevo, solo se acercó lentamente y puso sus manos en las delicadas muñecas femeninas antes de soplar la pequeña llama que ardía frente a ella. El estar tan cerca de su cuerpo hacía que casi pudiera sentir su calidez irradiando hasta él, su humanidad colándose por sus poros, como si se tratara de alguna especie de enfermedad. Una que dolía y que quemaba, y que se sentía como las mil maravillas, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Recuerdo que insististe en que pidiera mis deseos -susurró, dejando por fin que lo que sentía se filtrara a su voz-. Recuerdo que dijiste que debían ser tres, pero yo solo tenía uno. Solo quería que continuaras conmigo. Con él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. Por la mirada de Barry esa misma noche, un poco más temprano, había podido adivinar cuál había sido su deseo. Pero el hombre que tenía delante hacía un muy buen trabajo para esconder su rostro en las sombras, y esquivar su mirada.

-¿Y cuál fue tu deseo ahora? -preguntó, cuando no pudo adivinarlo.

Él finalmente levantó la vista y sus ojos atraparon los de Iris, formando un nudo en su garganta. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor y de pena. Era él, pero sus ojos mostraban una clase de sufrimiento que jamás había visto antes. Él había estado en el infierno por quién sabía cuánto tiempo, quizá incluso siguiera en él, y ahora ella podía verlo con claridad. Su pesar se sentía como propio, como una tortuosa estaca clavándose en su corazón. Ver su dolor se sentía como morir.

Dudosa, levantó su mano lentamente, y con la mayor delicadeza, posó sus dedos en la cicatriz de su rostro. Savitar cerró los ojos con el contacto y dejó que su suavidad lo transportara, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, a aquella vida lejana que tanto añoraba en secreto. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, no notó que había lágrimas en su propio rostro, corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Desearía no tener que seguir con todo esto. Desearía no tener que hacerte daño. Desearía que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido nunca.

Las lágrimas de Iris acompañaron a las de él, pero había resignación en las suyas, mientras que las de Savitar solo mostraban desesperación. Ella dejó el panecillo a un lado, apoyó su frente en la de él y cerró los ojos, intentando que todo eso no la destrozara, pero jamás había tenido oportunidad. Era Barry de pie frente a ella, Barry herido, Barry llorando en silencio, Barry deseando ser capaz de salvarla, incluso con todo lo que eso implicaría.

Un largo momento pasó, en el que ambos se mantuvieron callados. Las manos de Iris dejando caricias en el rostro que aún conservaba sana la mitad de su piel, y las manos de Barry aferrándose a la chaqueta de ella, solo para evitar que temblaran por el miedo que le causaba toda esa situación. La fecha se acercaba, más rápido de lo que cualquiera podría haber pensado, y se sentía casi como una presencia física, amenazante e inevitable.

-¿Sabes lo que yo desearía si estuviera en tu lugar? -murmuró ella en un hilo de voz, para distraer a ambos del pensamiento que sabía que compartían.

Él negó con la cabeza y su nariz rozó la de ella, enviando una descarga eléctrica por su espalda. Deseaba tanto besarla, que cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, creyó que estaba imaginandolo.

Incluso con su velocidad, le llevó un segundo devolverle el beso, y algunos más el comprender que la dulzura y suavidad de sus labios era real. No era uno de los sueños que lo atormentaban cada noche. No era ninguno de los recuerdos de los besos que ella le había regalado a Barry. Este beso era suyo. Solo suyo. Y le sorprendió notar lo poco que habían cambiado la sensaciones que le provocaba. Se juraba a sí mismo sin descanso que la había idealizado, que los siglos de tortura lo habían vuelto loco, obligándolo a aferrarse a algo que en realidad jamás habría podido cumplir con las expectativas. Nadie nunca podría haber sido tan perfecta para él como aquella Iris de sus sueños… Pero ahora, con sus labios sobre los suyos y una de sus manos aún en su rostro, no podía evitar pensar que sus recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia. Sus carnosos labios eran aún más suaves de lo que recordaba, y sus movimientos se amoldaban a los suyos con una perfección que le parecía indescriptible, haciendo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Una de sus pequeñas manos se aferraba a la tela de su camiseta, en el costado de su cuerpo, y eso le había infundido valor para dejar que las suyas se colaran debajo de su abrigo gris para tomarla por la cintura. Ella era un oasis de paraíso en el más cruel de los infiernos, luz cálida y acogedora en la oscuridad más absoluta, miel y fresas en los labios de un condenado a morir de hambre. Hizo lo que pudo por aferrarse a la sensación, pero el beso se terminó demasiado pronto. Luego de que se terminara, ella volvió a apoyar su frente en la de él, y demoró un segundo en abrir los ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Barry -él iba a replicar, pero aquellos dedos color caramelo se posaron en sus labios-. Siempre serás Barry para mí -aclaró con una tenue sonrisa-. No importa lo que pase, lo que haya pasado o lo que debas hacer. Eres el niño que conocí en la escuela, el muchacho que escuchó cada uno de mis secretos, y el hombre que cantó para mí al pedirme matrimonio.

Antes de alejarse, se acercó un poco más de nuevo. Esta vez, con algo más de calma, besó la cicatriz que cubría su mejilla, el párpado de su ojo derecho, que ya no funcionaba como antes; la línea de su mandíbula, y finalmente la punta de su nariz.

-Lo lamento tanto -susurró él cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, finalmente permitiéndose a sí mismo creer lo que ella le decía: que era Barry. Que aún podía verlo a través de las cicatrices de su cuerpo, de su corazón y de su alma. Se permitió a sí mismo llorar sin controlarse y sentir sin controlarse. Sentir el dolor, la pena, la vergüenza, pero sobre todo, volver a sentir el amor que había intentado enterrar durante tanto tiempo. La abrazó, sosteniéndola por un largo momento, permitiendo que sus delicados brazos se aferraran a su torso y sostuvieran en su lugar los pedazos de su roto corazón. Ese abrazo casi le hizo pensar que estaba completo, que jamás había sido aferró a ella como si de un ancla se tratase. Como si fuera lo único que aún lo ataba a ese mundo. Y quizás lo era.

Al separarse, ella apoyó una mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón, y él la mantuvo ahí con las suyas, dejando que la calidez de su contacto se expandiera por su cuerpo, dejando que lo quemara y lo curara. Dejando que lo cambiara por completo. Su voz sonaba estrangulada cuando consiguió volver a hablar.

-Cuando Savitar me dejó con vida -comenzó, e hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta y su mente-, luego de que Barry nos creara, supe de inmediato que era él. Supe lo que había hecho. Lo que pasaría y lo que iba a tener que hacer. Todo el sufrimiento que había vivido en esos últimos cuatro años había sido por mi causa. Juré que no lo haría. Juré que jamás te lastimaría. Juré que era Barry… Pero ninguno de ellos me escuchó. Ellos también sabían qué y quién era. Sabían lo que sucedería y lo que haría. Ni siquiera podían verme a la cara -una mueca irónica se asomó por los delgados labios, que picaban con la necesidad de regresar a los de ella-. No puedo decir que los culpo -agregó después con un leve gesto hacia su rostro y a su persona en general-. Sé muy bien que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Una pequeña pausa siguió a sus palabras, que resonaron en los oídos de Iris con toda la amargura que cargaban.

-Supongo que fue demasiado. Tu ausencia, quemando como una certeza implacable de lo que era. Cada día se volvió un infierno del que no se podía escapar, así que supongo que decidí sumergirme en él, hacerlo mío realmente. Cuando me convertí en un asesino, Barry encontró la manera de encerrarme en la Fuerza. Pasé más tiempo del que pude contar reviviendo lo que aún no había hecho.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso -Barry le sonrió con nostalgia y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Soy el único responsable por todo el dolor que he vivido. En algún momento comencé a creer que lo merecía, que debía vivir lo que estaba escrito para ser capaz de escapar de ello, para poder ser libre…

Iris volvió a acariciar la cicatriz que marcaba el rostro del hombre que amaba, y él se permitió perderse en el contacto durante un minuto. Sus suaves dedos en su arrugada piel, su pulgar acariciando su pómulo, su calidez y su perfume invadiendo sus sentidos. Con movimientos lentos y medidos, tomó aquella dulce mano y la besó con delicadeza.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí -susurró después, en un tono que lo hacía sonar y sentir como aquel joven hombre que había sido alcanzado por un rayo hacía tantos siglos ya.

-Lo que sea -respondió ella, y la seguridad en su voz, la falta de reservas y condiciones, le infundió toda la confianza que le hacía falta.

-Dile a Barry que disfrute cada día. Que te bese cada vez que pueda. Que te abrace siempre que tenga oportunidad -ella iba a hablar, pero esta vez fueron los dedos de él en sus labios los que detuvieron las palabras-. Dile que ese es mi regalo para él. Dile que le doy mis días. Todos los que yo no pude disfrutar. Todos los que merecía antes de convertirme en esto.

-Barry… -la voz de Iris sonaba estrangulada y débil cuando puso ambas manos en su rostro una vez más. Él sonrió, una sonrisa nostálgica pero completamente sincera, y plantó un breve beso más en aquellos labios que tanto había añorado. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y él apoyó su frente en la de ella una vez más. Un peso se había quitado de sus hombros, una condena había sido levantada de su corazón.

-Gracias por recordarme quién soy, Iris. Te amo más que a nada -susurró, y su voz resonó con un extraño eco. Cuando ella abrió los ojos solo vio la luz que lo consumía, deshaciéndolo poco a poco. Su rostro aún conservaba una tenue sonrisa y su último pensamiento antes de desaparecer fue uno que había esperado por demasiado tiempo, uno que había perseguido y anhelado: "soy libre"

**Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, buenos y malos! **

**Gracias por leer**!


End file.
